


Faerie

by delphinus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic AU, probably won't be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinus/pseuds/delphinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you choose me?"<br/>"You gave your consent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim stares out the window. "Do you remember when you found me?" he asks Dick who is standing behind him.

  
"Mostly," Dick replies. "That was a long time ago."

  
"Hm. I suppose so. Sometimes it feels like it's only been a few days and I'll go back and find my parents waiting for me. Most of the time it feels like it's been centuries. It has, hasn't it? I've been here for a very long time."

  
"Yes."

  
"Why did you choose me?"

  
"You gave your consent."

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
A younger Tim Drake ran across the rooftops of Gotham City, chased by something he knew was there but couldn't quite see. He climbed down a fire escape, hoping to disappear amongst the people still on the streets despite the late hour. And he ran right into a young man.

  
Tim's vision blacked out for a split second when his head hit the alley floor. The man didn't budge, just stood there looking concerned for a moment before holding out a hand to help Tim up.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Fine. I've got to run."

  
"What are you running from?" the man asked.

  
"I'm... Not sure, actually. I just know it's there."

  
"So you're running from the shadows, then."

  
"I told you, I don't know. But right now, I really need to run before whatever it is catches up."

  
"I can take you somewhere safe," the man told him.

  
Tim stopped and eyed him warily. "Where?"

  
"My land is safe from the shadows. Whatever is chasing you could never get to you there. You'd be safe."

  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Because Tim really was sick of running. He was so completely tired of living his life in fear.

  
"I would never hurt you," the man told him with a blindingly bright smile that's strangely reassuring. "All you have to do is say _I give my consent."_

  
"And then I'll be safe?"

  
"And then you'll be safe."

  
Tim glanced nervously over his shoulder, then turned back to the man. "Okay. I give my consent."

  
The man smiled and hugged him and then they were gone. Vanished as if they never even existed. All that remained was a bit of swirling mist.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

  
"Dick?" Tim asks quietly. "I'm safe here, right?"

  
Dick wraps his arms around him and hums. "Always, little brother. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here. You asked for it. (I may add more when I feel like it, but it won't be often.)

"Who are you, really?" Tim asked suspiciously as he looked around at the foreign place he found himself in. The opulence had an otherworldly quality to it that was extremely unsettling.

"My name is Richard, Son of King Bruce of the Seelie Court."

Tim stared, waiting for the punch line.

"I am serious," Richard promised, smiling faintly.

"I- You- What-"

"Easy. You're safe. I promise you're safe."

Tim's voice was a whisper. "All those books of myths and stories and I never once considered that some of it might be true." Tim smacked his forehead to his palm. "I am such an idiot."

Richard frowned. "Don't hurt yourself, please. It's not your fault we don't show ourselves very often."

"I should know better than to just discount information!" Tim insisted.

"Have you ever seen any magic before?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Have you heard any? Felt its touch?"

"No."

"Then you had no reason to believe in its existence."

"I suppose so."

Richard grinned and hugged him again. "See, there's no need to hurt. Not now, and not ever."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again about Jason."

Dick sighs, lips twisting in a sad smile. "He was strong. So strong. The strength and light of a thousand mortal suns. And he was brave. Braver than any of Bruce's warriors."

"Do you think you'll ever stop missing him?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Dick..." Tim begins hesitantly after a moment. "Do you ever...regret brining me here?"

"No," Dick says firmly. "Don't ever think that I'm not grateful for every moment I've had with you. You've filled a hole in my life and my heart that has been empty since Jason's death. You're my little brother and I love you. Promise me you won't forget that."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't obvious, Dick is a member of the Seelie Court. (Generally considered to be the good Fae. Good being a relative term.) He took Tim, a human boy, to his realm to protect him from the monster chasing him. Because Jason, the last human boy Dick took, was killed by a member of the Unseelie Court. (The bad fairies.) And Dick is still a little upset. He's sort of looking for a replacement for Jason, but not really. Mostly he just wants his little brother back and Tim makes an acceptable substitute.


End file.
